Over the Moon
by Merith
Summary: Heero contemplates his relationship with Duo - and its new aspects - while out on a run turn race. Written May 2005, Heero/Duo sexual situations, language.


Pairing: Heero/Duo, Warnings: Oral sex, yaoi, swearing ...borderline sap

A/N: (Written may 2005) Written for [ sonkikyo ]'s request: Scenario request: Post EW. All sex must be done in clean rooms, please. I prefer characters falling in love as opposed to established pairings, but feel free to do it either way. As long as they love each other. Kinks: Gentle biting (especially on the ears) flavored condoms/lube, oral sex (w/o swallowing), arguing, vibrators, porn mags, and crossdressing characters (except for Duo!)

* * *

**Over the Moon**

The day was warm with just enough of a breeze to keep it from being hot. But then, it wasn't unusual for May going into June. The park path I jogged wasn't packed, even for the lateness of the hour and I was making good time, not having to vary my pace too often. I concentrated on my breathing, on the spongy trail my sneakers were pounding on.

Up ahead, three women were doing one of those power walk and talk things, and blocking the path. I sped up a bit to pass them to the right, before I would be forced to slow down behind them crossing the footbridge. The woman on the end wore her hair in a braid, and I nearly tweaked it in passing.

The other side of the bridge approached the more family centered area with playgrounds and picnic tables. I hoped it too early for a dinner crowd and too late for a lunch one. Keeping an eye out for a wandering child, an out-of-control ball or a friendly pet detracted from my routine's effectiveness. But it'd been my own fault for not running in the morning.

I wondered what Duo was doing and felt the warmth spreading already. Needing to divert my thoughts, I mentally recited the periodic table backwards. Duo and the way he'd looked the night before were bare fringes of a memory by the time I'd gotten to oxygen.

About the time I passed the rec center, I noticed a soft spot in my right shoe beneath the big toe. I'd have to pick up new runners this weekend, then. Thinking back to when I'd purchased these, I wasn't pleased. It hadn't been that long, and they hadn't seen hard wear – mostly using them on the indoor track rather than the park pathways.

Duo had mentioned he was going to need a new set of grips for his bike; we'd most likely go together. I smiled just thinking of the trip. Sporting World was one place we both agreed deserved more than a passing glance.

I wondered if Duo had made it to work on time this morning. I know I was rushed, and unlike him, didn't have to run home for a shower and change. That made me think that maybe he should leave a few things at my place – just in case he stayed over again. And the heat was back.

Does a person ever plan to have sex with their best friend? When something like that happens, do they go back to how they'd always been? I knew I wouldn't be able to and I had an idea Duo didn't want to either.

Looking back, it seemed like Duo had been my best friend forever, even if we'd only met four years before. For some time, I hadn't even known he was a friend, at least not until he showed up one day not long after the last war. I thought I'd covered my tracks, but there he was. He didn't ask for anything, didn't expect anything. He just pulled up a chair and talked, or he would sit in silence until I said something. After a few days, or maybe a couple of weeks, he left with a "see you" and his address on a scrap piece of paper.

It became a game of sorts, waiting to see who would show up. Though I'd be the first to admit he did most of the traveling. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, be around him again. But there were times when I would start working on a project, no matter the size, and my focus would narrow to the project. Once or twice I'd been surprised at how much time had passed between the visits.

And when the intervals lessened to days rather than months, it was almost a shock to discover that Duo now lived across town from me. A new job and classes at the university, he'd told me.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, a smile tugging my lips.

Nothing and yet everything seemed to be planned between us. It all seemed to fall into place and that our free time was spent in some activity even if it was only to read the Sunday paper on his living room floor.

About the time I stayed with him after he had his wisdom teeth removed, I knew there was something more between him and I. Not immediately sure if he knew that too, I waited without saying anything.

Last winter, we shared our first kiss. Not the most romantic of places, my kitchen, but it had been the right time. Drinking a beer, getting ready to go watch a game, he was laughing at something I'd said. Like charged particles, he drew me and I was leaning into him before I realized what I was about to do. He'd gotten quiet, his eyes watching me. "Go on," he'd said, "kiss me." And I did. It hadn't been the best, but we'd made up for it since.

Like our friendship had grown, slow and peaceful, so had the advancement. It was almost as though nothing had changed, other than - as Duo would say - we "swapped spit". Since we'd gotten into the habit of hugging one another, there was no difference there. Watching TV would find us sitting closer and sometimes close couldn't describe it.

The family area behind me now, I was nearing the end of the second lap. My focus was shot and I thought about calling it a day instead of finishing the three laps I normally ran.

Concentration wasn't something I gave up easily. Most distractions I dismissed with barely an effort. A little less than a week ago I discovered thoughts of Duo ran constantly in the back of my mind; a parallel operating system drawing minimal CPU, always there when needed or called upon, but otherwise a comforting hum behind the scenes. He laughed at that analogy and then offered an upgraded version.

My steps faltered, and I barely repressed the quiver. When I'd accepted his offer, I had no clue his idea of an upgrade would have me weak-kneed against the wall with his mouth sucking, licking, kissing and teasing me into an orgasm as never experienced. But then, he'd been surprising me for four years and I don't expect that to change any time soon.

"Heero!" I heard the shout behind me and glanced back – it was Duo. He slowed his bike, keeping pace with me. And though he grinned, his eyes shifted away. I never had expected him to be …shy about what had occurred.

"Duo." I gave him a quick smile, and looked him over again. "Glad to see you wearing your helmet." He snorted, and the bike's chain clacked as he back-pedaled.

"You've nagged me enough about it." He brought a hand up to knock the side of his head, and I noticed he was wearing the gloves we'd picked up the week before. Black and finger-less, they gave his hands a dangerous look.

I didn't respond to the barb but instead visualized how he'd looked, hair falling around us as he cradled my knees in his arms and slid into me. I wanted to pull him from his bike, I wanted to take him home and I wanted him to do to me again what he'd done the night before.

He was giving me darting looks and his latest words caught up to me. "Yeah, I'm doing fine." I ducked my head, smiling. "Not sore."

"Good!" His face was flushed, but he was grinning. "You have plans for tonight? I mean, if you're not doing anything, maybe we could get together?"

I glanced at my watch and shook my head. "I'm yours until six in the morning."

His bike made another high pitched whine as he spun the chain backwards. "What if I want you for longer than that?" he asked, his voice so soft, I nearly didn't hear it. I came to a halt, staring at him. He pulled his bike over, standing with a foot on a pedal, a foot on the ground. "What if I want you more permanently?"

"Duo?" I swallowed and moved forward, reaching out to touch him. "What… what are you asking?" My voice cracking like it had surprised me.

He was smiling, a short close-mouth thing. From watching me to ducking his head, he seemed at once both shy and commanding. "We've been together for a long time if not officially." He tilted his head to the side and picked up my hand. "Last night," he shook his head, "no, it was more this morning, I realized how much you mean to me." Duo was still smiling that short little smile, and his eyes were brighter than I could remember. "And I knew that I wanted you with me forever."

The constriction in my chest had little to do with my run. Raising my free hand, I cupped the back of his neck and drew him towards me. A slide of lips, eyes closed, and we parted only to lean into one another. "You've had me forever," I told him softly. "But I wouldn't be opposed to combining my stuff with your stuff in the same place." I felt his smile against my lips, and I kissed him again.

Duo released his hold on my hand and his bike, and pulled me flush against him. I bumped into the handlebars, but nudged them out of my way, sliding my arm around his waist. The moan in the back of my throat made its way out, and one of his answered. His teeth tugged on my lip, reminding me how well he knew how to use his mouth.

Only – the night before, I'd been the one showing him I knew just as well how to use my mouth.

He'd stopped by to drop off a research book I needed, and didn't object to my pulling him down on the couch with me. Ever since Duo had made me come by his mouth alone, I wanted to do the same to him. Shorts and shoes, jeans and shirts lay scattered over the floor in a long trail from the couch to my bed. I'd like to say I'd seen Duo completely nude before, but couldn't remember. But I took my time looking at him then.

Unable to get enough, I couldn't stop touching him, couldn't stop kissing him. I had the idea he was going through the same thing for the more I touched, the more he did. Pinning him to the mattress to hold him still didn't help much. But I got to taste him, suck on his neck, find a sensitive spot above his right pec. It made him laugh when I blew in his navel; the tremors he couldn't help when I used my tongue instead.

The fuzzy hairs tickled and I found it funny I was so surprised. But I buried my nose in them anyway, nudging at Duo's knee. As though he understood my need, he settled back, stopped wrestling me for control and spread his legs. The skin of his thighs under my fingers was unexpectedly soft; his smell different but not unpleasant. I kissed the crease of his leg, nuzzled the line of hair at its edge and inhaled deeply.

"Heero," his whispered murmur was almost choked.

I watched him as I took hold of his cock, smile tugging my lips when he jumped at my touch. Though I had an idea of what I should do, I hadn't before, and I couldn't recall anything from what Duo had done – I was too lost to the sensation. But I did remember his tongue. So, I licked him. Broad and flat, I ran my tongue up the backside of the shaft. Duo let out a stuttering moan and I gave him a short lick, just the tip of my tongue.

His cock was rounded, mushroom shaped and I treated it like I was licking an ice cream cone. A swirl of my tongue, a broad lick, and he was rocking his hips upward.

"Heero… stop teasing me." Duo growled, but the hand on my arm told a different story than his tone.

Not needing further prompting, I slid my lips over the head and paused. It was spongy soft in my mouth and I fought the urge to bite. I plunged down instead, and quickly pulled back, gagging and choking. Torn between a laugh and a gasp, Duo stroked my arm. It didn't take long to get into a rhythm; Duo began giving me instructions in a low voice – sometimes coherent, sometimes not so much. Mostly telling me he liked what I'd done. And a lot of encouraging me harder, faster. I soon found he liked it best with one testicle in hand, squeezing it gently, his cock buried to its base and me swallowing, sucking the moisture from my mouth and working my tongue as I did.

Duo pulling on my hair and telling me to stop was not what I wanted or expected. But I sat back and he lifted himself upright, nearly sitting in my lap.

"I don't want to come that way," he was saying, kissing me and wiping the wetness from my jaw. "Fuck me, let me fuck you, but damn it Heero," he palmed my face and locked stares with me. "I want more than that."

I nodded slowly. "But you fuck me."

The sharp bite to my earlobe brought me back in a flash. It came to me we were not in the best of places to be doing this. Stepping back, pushing him away, I cast a quick look around. We hadn't drawn too much attention, but still, just off the trail in a public park was not where I wanted to nail him.

Straightening his helmet, I challenged him, "Your place is closest. I'll race you there. Loser cooks dinner."

Duo grinned. "I know there are some who think you're superman, but you're not going to beat me." He pulled his bike in place, ready to start. "I'll be the one on the sofa, drinking a beer."

Just for that – "Loser has to give a back rub too."

"You're on!" he shouted as he kicked off, his bike heading down the path.

I let him get just far enough ahead before I took off and cut through the greenway. I heard his shout, and grinned. Nothing was said about going cross-country. Still, it was going to be a race. Since the bike and jog path circled the park, I could see him intermittently between trees and dells. The grass was softer than what I was used to running on, and my calves burned in the wrong way.

_As though he'd done it before his fingers prepared me, but the constant look he gave told me differently. We hadn't talked about the what comes next. I had a basic understanding and supposed he did as well on what we were to do – and given how he handled me, he'd either read or watched more on the schematics than I had._

I hurdled a dog on a leash, its own's complaint lost in the wind.

_His hair had come loose, from our earlier play, from his tossing on the bed, I wasn't sure. But it fell over his shoulders, pooled in my lap. I took the foil package from his hand; for some reason he couldn't make his fingers work to open it. Though I watched as I rolled the latex over him, I knew his eyes never left my face, and when I looked up, he started kissing me._

Just above the mild stream that ran through the park, a couple shook out a blanket, and I veered around them, half stumbling down the hill. I splashed through the water, and pumped my legs up the other side. Luckily I had to buy new shoes anyway.

_The sound he made sliding into me I'd always remember. It negated any burn or pain. And he paused there, holding himself just above me. I pulled him down for a kiss, and he sucked my lip into his mouth, nipping it before releasing. A tug on his hair and he began to move, his strong biker's legs finding a rhythm. _

Up ahead, a group of college kids looked to be playing frisbee and I adjusted my angle to bypass them. A shout was all the warning I got – I almost didn't bat the flying disk away before it hit me. I waved off their apologies and kept running.

_The sheet was soaked beneath my hands, under my back. The sound of our breathing ragged and harsh punctuated with even more frequent moans and an occasion grunt. _

I risked a quick glance around to gauge Duo's progress. At the rate he was going, I'd never reach the gates before him. From somewhere - my nonexistant spandex shorts maybe - I pulled on reserves I didn't know I had and turned up the burn.

_His expression did it to me. In the wavering shallow light of my bedside lamp, I watched the grimaces flash, the trembling lips, and eyelids flutter. _

Cutting through a copse of trees, I hoped to make up time. Though ducking under branches and leaping tree roots made me think I added instead. On the other side, I could see Duo and he was laughing. He must have spotted me for he was low over his bike, legs pumping in earnest. I wasn't going to make it.

_Coming, I released his name on a gasping breath. His thrusting paused, his fingers dug into my shoulders leaving marks. White circled my vision; he kept pressing his lips in dry quick kisses to my neck, along my jaw, whispering my name._

The last rise was ahead and I ran full out. If I made it through the gates before he did, his backyard was up half a block and I could cut through his neighbor's yard and jump the fence. He'd still have to take the streets, not wanting to risk popping one of his hundred dollar tires. If I made it up the hill, I could jump off the retaining wall, and would most likely beat him out of the park.

_He lost all style and drove into my body with more force than finesse. Rapid piston action, accentuated with grunts of exertion. There was little I could do to help but clench muscle. And when he came, his face lit with a shocked expression, I almost laughed, but didn't. He let my legs down slowly, and collapsed on top of me. I brushed his hair away, kissed his sweaty brow and held him close. _

I wasn't going to beat him and I wasn't surprised to find I didn't care. Near the top of the wall, I could see him almost level with me. Just below, the bike path narrowed, with a wide expanse of grass on the other side. Maybe, if I timed it right, we'd both win.

My yell startled him. My leap from the wall didn't. He had his hands up – to catch me, to fend me off, I wasn't sure. But my arms were out and caught him. I pulled him from his bike and twisted midair to land on a tucked shoulder, holding him tight against my chest. We rolled in a tangled heap over the grass and came to a stop with me on my back, and Duo laying half on me.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" he demanded, even as he laughed.

"Both winners," I managed, sucking in air.

Duo leaned above me, shaking his head. "You're one crazy mother, you know that?" I nodded slowly as he stood. "If you wrecked my bike, I'm taking it out of your ass."

"Promise?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah." He pulled me to my feet, and hugged me. "I'd say we're both losers then," he was saying into my neck, "but since we're losers together, it's not a bad thing."

My shoulders shook with a silent laugh. "You know I love you."

"Yeah," his arms tightened around me; his lips touched skin. "I know."

* * *


End file.
